In The Shadows
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Jaden wakes up one morning to find that Cyrus has fallen into a Nightmare he cannot awaken from... and his fever keeps rising. Can Jaden save him in time? And who is behind all of this? Dedicated to my grandparents for all of their support.


In The Shadows

**Authoress' note: Just when you thought that I wouldn't be… I'm back, baby! I've been having major computer troubles, so I haven't been updating for a while. Btw, I'm starting school again, so I may go on hiatus. Just thought I'd warn you about that. Yes, the idea for this story is a blatant rip off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. The plot is semi-different, and there are variations on the concept, but it's still pretty obvious, so I'm not going to try and hide it. I don't own Pokemon, GX, or anything else I make reference to. Please read and review, don't flame, constructive criticism is much appreciated! Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the underlining here earlier. I forgot to check the document before posting it.  
**

**Kirara Glitter-Chan**

**Chapter one: Living a Nightmare**

--Jaden's POV--

BLEEP! BLEEP! Went the alarm clock, the same time as it always did. It didn't sound any different, I didn't react any differently to it, and it didn't do anything out of the ordinary. So why did it feel so awkward and out of place? I thought through it a while, and decided that it was because Cyrus wasn't waking me up like he usually did.

_He's probably__just sleeping late, Jaden. _I told myself. _Get back to sleep._ But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself that nothing was wrong. I finally couldn't rationalize my worries any longer and forced myself awake.

"Cyrus?" I asked, but he didn't respond. "You okay bro?" I finally opened my sleepy eyes to find that Cyrus still hadn't woken up. I tried everything to wake him up: shaking him, yelling in his ear, pouring cold water on him, but nothing woke him up.

"That's odd," I commented. "Cyrus is usually such a morning person. Maybe he's sick." I got the thermometer and checked his temperature. He had a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit. "I can't just leave him here, but if I don't get to class, Crowler'll expel me… maybe he'll understand."

_Yeah, and maybe a pig will fly out of my ass._ I thought, reminding myself that Crowler hated my guts. Still, if I left Cyrus here alone, what kind of friend would I be? I eventually came to the conclusion that calling the nurse was the best thing to do. I got out my PDA and called, but she didn't answer. Instead, I got this voice mail:

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now. A boatload of students came into my office as sick as can be! I'm going to be busy for a while, so don't bother trying to contact me here! If it's an emergency, you can page me at…." You get the idea. I didn't exactly think that this was an emergency. If it got worse… maybe. But I wasn't just going to leave Cyrus alone, either. So, I did what any person with half a brain would do: I called Bastion and told him to cover for me. He said no problem, so I got to work on helping Cyrus get better.

I started searching the room for any medicine that I could find. We didn't have much, even in the emergency kit, and most of it was pills. "I can't give pills to someone who's asleep! He'll choke!" I yelled in exasperation. Finally, I managed to find a liquid medicine. I gave it to him, but his fever didn't go down at all. In fact, it seemed to be rising….

(Alexis's POV)

I don't get how Crowler was so easily fooled into thinking that Jaden was in class. He obviously wasn't in his usual seat, and no one heard the usual sound of Jaden snoring through class. So why was Crowler being so oblivious? He normally would have made sure Jaden was there _first _so he could find a reason to expel him.

It seemed everyone was taking notice of this. Some people asked if he had missed anyone on attendance, but Crowler just dismissively denied it. Finally, Chazz got up the nerve (or idiocy in my opinion) to yell, "Crowler! Can't you see that Jaden's not here?"

Crowler didn't respond, and continued with his lecture. Aside from Crowler being completely oblivious to Jaden's absence from class, everything was completely ordinary. After class was another story. I noticed that I had a missed call on my PDA from Jaden.

I hit the "Reply" button and waited for him to pick up. "Alexis, is that you?" He asked.

"No, it's Tea Gardner. Who did you think it was, dummy! You called me?" He paused for a moment and sighed.

Suddenly, he got very serious. "I need you to come to my dorm. It's urgent."

"What's the matter? And why weren't you here?" I yelled angrily, flailing the arm that wasn't holding my PDA.

"Cyrus is sick, and I've been taking care of him. I tried calling the nurse, but I didn't get a response. It wasn't a big deal, so I didn't try making an emergency call. I couldn't just carry him there, and I was already going to be late, so--"

"So you didn't show up, I get it. But it _wasn't _a big deal? Does that mean that something's wro--"

"Look, I have to go. Come as fast as you can, and don't stall."

"Jaden, wait!" I screamed, but he hung up on me. I decided that something was horribly wrong and ran as fast as I could to Jaden's dorm.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" I shouted as I slammed the door to his room open. He was sitting by Cyrus's bedside with a look of misery on his face.

"It's Cyrus," He replied. "He hasn't woken up… and his fever keeps rising."

_Authoress' note: so that's the end of the first chapter of my new story! I'm sorry that I haven't updated my__other stories in a while (even thought I promised to), but the next one to be updated is on another computer, the one after that I have no ideas for, and well… I guess that means I'm updating Luna's Creatures next. If I can, I'm going to send the next chapter of Inner Demons to myself so that I can finish it and update it. I'm going to explain the gigantic computer and Fanfiction crisis I've been having in the next chapter of Inner Demons. This story gets a special place in my heart as the first story to be written on my laptop! Because of that, I'm dedicating this story to my grandparents, who bought me the laptop and ended the computer crisis I've been having._

_Kirara Glitter-Chan Signing off!_


End file.
